What love can do
by Ilovesmiles4
Summary: When Isabella confess's her feelings to Phineas things start to get bad and then... Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day. Isabella sat in her bedroom smiling. "Today is going to be great!" Isabella said to her self. Today was the day! She was excited very excited. " Phineas this is the day I tell you how I feel and I am pretty sure you like me back!" But what if you don't? She thought suddenly. What if you don't like me! You reject me then everybody will find out and and the world will end! Okay calm down Isabella he won't reject you she thought taking a deep breath, anyways we've been friends for years! What's the worst that could happen. I was going to take him to a secret place in the forest that I found yesterday.

* * *

Flash back

"Okay troop time to find some orange flowers!" Isabella yelled happily to her fireside girl troop. " let's split up!" She yelled, "yeah!" They all cheered as they marched off in different directions. Isabella set off scanning the trees and they bushes for orange flowers. She was looking up at the tall green trees when she tripped on a root and tumbled into a bush! "Ouch" she groaned as saw her grazed knee. She stood back up thinking she was in the same area she was before but she wasn't. She was standing in a clearing. It was wonderful! Trees barricaded they whole clearing and there was soft green grass everywhere!

* * *

End of flash back

Isabella sighed happily as she checked her watch, 5:30. The sun will be setting soon! Isabella jumped off her bed and raced out the door. She ran over to Phineas's house and knocked on the door out of breath. Lind Flynn-Fletcher answered the door. "Hi Isabella would you like to seem Phineas? She asked,

"Yes please" Isabella replied. "Phineas Isabella is here!" Phineas ran over to the door a large smile on his face. "Hi Isabella what are you doing here?" He asked cheerfully. "Well yesterday I found this secret place in the forest and I was wondering would you like to see it?" Isabella asked. "Sure I'd love to!" He replied, "oh and just the two of us" she added quickly. Phineas nodded and headed out the door with me. I lead the way to the forest and to the secret place. "Here we are" Isabella said." I don't see anything" Phineas said looking around. "That's because it's hidden" Isabella laughed. Phineas laughed as well.

"Its right threw here Isabella said walking threw the bushes Phineas following her eagerly. "Wow" Phineas exclaimed as he walked in, "it's amazing and look the sun is about to set!". Isabella lit up inside. "Do you want to watch the sun set with me? " Isabella asked. "Of course it will be great!". The two settled down on the soft grass and watched the sun slowly set, "Phineas can I ask you something?" Isabella asked Phineas nervously, " yes anything". She took a deep breath and let it out, "do you think I am pretty" she asked, "no" was the reply from Phineas. Isabella's hopes dropped but she kept going. "If I left would you cry?" She asked again Phineas said "no". With Tears welling up in her eyes she asked the last question, "do you like me?". And to her disappointment he said "no". She got up tears streaming down her face and was about to leave when Phineas grabbed her by the arm, " I don't think your pretty I think your beautiful, I wouldn't cry if you left I would die! And I don't like you I love you".

* * *

So did you like! Please review! I would love to here you thoughts even if you hated this, do you think I should add another chatter or leave it?


	2. Chapter 2

"you really mean that?" Isabella asked between tears of joy. "of course Isabella" Phineas replied, "would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Phineas asked, "yes, Isabella whispered, I would love to have dinner with you" Isabella replied a smile appearing on her face. The two walked home under the moon light, holding hands and not taking there eye's off each over.

Phineas looked at Isabella, her hair was shining in the moonlight and her eye's sparkled like glitter, she looked amazing. So maybe this is where I should do it then, its perfect! underneath the moonlight it will be a night to remember. So he did it, he leaned in and gentle touched her cheek, Isabella leaned in as well and there lips touched. Underneath the moonlight was Phineas and Isabella having their first ever kiss. They finally broke apart for what seemed like hours. Phineas offered his hand and Isabella took it, they continued walking down the quiet street. Phineas opened the door to his house and the smell of fresh pasta filled the air. "hi mum I am back" Phineas greeted happily. "Hi Phineas how was the forest beautiful I bet" Linda replied. "It was great and could Isabella stay for dinner?", of course just let me ring her mum" Linda replied hurry off to the phone, "hey where's Ferb and Mr Flynn-Fletcher?" Isabella asked looking around the room. "there visiting Ferbs grandparents" Phineas replied. "oh okay" Isabella said, she was nearly bursting with excitement now, not only did she get to have dinner with Phineas but it would just be the two of us! Well and his mum. We sat down for dinner at 8:00, In front of me was freshly cooked pasta, yum! we dug in and it was delicious. Phineas's mum was a great cook. Phineas looked at me and then looked at his hand which was he was holding out, I smiled and slipped my hand into his. we held hands all the way threw dinner. I got up and was about to follow Phineas up to his room when Linda suddenly said, "I talked to your mother and she said if you wanted you could stay", "yes" I squealed, Linda smiled, "okay I'll tell your mother then". I skipped up to Phineas's room and opened the door. "Isabella there you!" he laughed, "my mom said I could sleepover, is that okay with you", "of course I can't wait!", "great so what do you want to do" I asked.

"well we could play a bord game my sweet girlfriend", Isabella froze. He called me his girlfriend! "yes". that sat down and played the board game and in the end Isabella one but I think Phineas let her win. "kids time to have a shower and get ready for bed" Linda said as she popped her head around the door. "okay mum, Isabella would you like to have the first shower?" Phineas asked politely. "yes but what am I going to wear to bed?" she asked, " I think Candace has some old pyjamas that don't fit her anymore, you can wear those" he replied, Phineas lead her into Candace's room and got out a pair of pink pyjamas and handed them to Isabella," there you go" he said happily, "thanks" she said as she headed off to the shower, Phineas walked back into his own bedroom and sat on his bedding waiting patiently for his turn in the shower. He had a crush on Isabella were since they were young. As soon as he spotted her walking over to them, he had instantly fell in love. she was beautiful and when she asked me if she was pretty, I had thought you aren't pretty you are beautiful. He was so lost he didn't notice Isabella had entered the room. As soon as he saw her he jumped up and pulled her into a deep kiss. They broke and Isabella smiled, "that's a nice surprise" Isabella giggled. Phineas smiled back and grabbed his pj's, he walked into the bathroom still in deep thought.

"Isabella you can sleep in Ferbs bed tonight" Linda yelled from downstairs, "okay" Isabella yelled back. Isabella was quite tired now so she hopped into Ferbs bed, it was very soft and comfy, she snuggled down into the covers and shut her eye's completing forgetting that she was at Phineas's house. Phineas walked into the room drying his hair. He smiled when he saw that Isabella was already asleep. She looks cute when she is asleep he thought, he walked over to Isabella and kissed her on the head. "goodnight" he whispered and he got into bed.


End file.
